


bachelor party

by alexjulies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, What else is new, crack!fic, future au snippet, luke cries about julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjulies/pseuds/alexjulies
Summary: "i lost her. i lost m’chance," luke says.he starts wailing again. alex and reggie erupt into laughter on either side of him.somewhere, in the back of his mind, willie tries to remember how he agreed to be designated driver for this group ofchildren.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 309





	bachelor party

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely ophelia's fault. cross-posting from my tumblr.
> 
> julie & luke fluff with a side smattering of willie & alex fluff.

“luke. buddy, you’ve gotta stop crying. you’re scaring people.”

luke sighs loudly, wiping his eyes before looking up at willie. this luke isn’t one that willie’s seen before - it’s a red-rimmed eyes, cheeks splotched pink from where his hands have been over his face, _heartbroken_ luke.

willie has to bite the inside of his cheek _hard_ not to laugh.

they’re seated at a booth in the corner of a club, one of luke’s favorites for live shows. when he’d been asked about a perfect bachelor party, a night out with the guys and music was all he’d wanted. shockingly (not shockingly), alcohol was added to the mix, and luke is absolutely, positively _wasted_. 

luke glances at the screen of his phone and then shuts his eyes like it pains him, tossing the phone to the table and hiding his face in his hands. “i can’t, man. i lost her. i lost m’chance.”

he starts wailing again. alex and reggie erupt into laughter on either side of him.

somewhere, in the back of his mind, willie tries to remember how he agreed to be designated driver for this group of _children_.

(he knows it’s because carlos landed a last-minute interview for his dream job and had to miss the bachelor party, thus erasing their original designated driver from the party plans, but willie likes carlos. he’ll let it go this time.

…. maybe. luke cries a lot.)

“luke,” he tries again, resting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “you’re crying so loud it’s interrupting the band onstage. you don’t wanna interrupt their music, do you?”

that, it turns out, is an even worse thing to say. luke hides his face in alex’s shoulder and sobs about the _beautiful girl with the voice of an angel._

alex is giggling. he meets willie’s eyes and raises his eyebrows. “flynn?”

willie nods, already reaching for his phone. “flynn.”

within seconds, flynn answers and willie doesn’t even wait for her greeting. “i need your help.”

“course you do, skater boy. what happened?” 

“luke had a little too much to drink and he’s crying because julie’s engaged.”

at flynn’s silence, he explains - 

“he’s crying because julie’s engaged, and he’s so drunk he forgot that she’s engaged to _him.”_

_“_ honestly, how are we friends with these people?” flynn asks. when willie hears her yell for julie, he hands the phone to luke.

luke tries to push the phone away, but misses willie’s hand by several inches. “don’t _wanna_ talk to anyone. arm’s tired.”

“i’ll hold the phone for you, buddy,” reggie offers, taking the phone and holding it against luke’s ear.

willie knows the second julie speaks just from the way luke’s eyes light up.

“julie! hi! you want me to what? swipe on the - i don’t know how to. julie, yes, i know how to _instagram_ , god, i don’t - “

with a roll of his eyes, alex grabs luke’s phone from the table, opens the instagram post that started it all, and swipes to the second picture on the post.

“hey! that’s me! you’re engaged to me!”

a pause. fresh tears.

“oh my god, jules, you’re engaged to _me_. i love you so much. you’re so pretty in this picture.”

reggie hands willie’s phone back to him and wraps his arm around luke’s shoulders, waving his free hand at the band onstage in an apology.

“thanks, julie,” willie sighs, watching as luke proudly shows the picture to alex and reggie. “i should be able to handle him now. he’s your problem after this weekend.”

“don’t i know it. you’re next.”

willie smiles, dropping his gaze to the ring on alex’s finger. “yeah. worth it.”


End file.
